1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tubular section element sealing devices, in particular for motor vehicles.
It relates in particular to a sealing device comprising an element for fixing to the framework or bodywork of a motor vehicle and a tubular section element suitable for co-operating with a moving portion of the vehicle such as a door, an engine hood, or a trunk cover, etc.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Such sealing devices have been known for a long time and in numerous embodiments, e.g. from FR-A-2 257 008, FR-A-2 492 939, FR-A-2 624 191, or FR-A-2 642 809. The latter document in particular explains the conditions that need to be satisfied by a sealing device so that when mounted on all or part of the perimeter of an opening in a motor vehicle body, it follows closely the shapes of its support while satisfying various functional requirements such as pleasing appearance, proper fitting together, etc., which requirements are not always satisfied, particularly when the device is deformed locally, which can give rise to folds, waves, superficial curling, etc.
Although, as also mentioned in FR-A-2 642 809, such drawbacks can compromise sealing and the ease with which a door or the like co-operating with the device can be closed, they are in addition particularly troublesome for applications where the tubular section element is lined with a textile lining such as velvet, since it is unacceptable for such a lining to be non-uniform in appearance when fitted to expensive vehicles in which they are used specifically for the purpose of imparting an appearance of exceptional quality.